The Witch
by Tohka-Shiro12
Summary: A beautiful girl rumored to be a witch, that is the one Kaito loves. Surrounded by people who are full of hate, can their love come true? What is the secret that surrounds Meiko's past? Mainly Kaito x Meiko, a bit of one sided Miku's brother complex, rated m for language and some violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Have you ever heard of the witch?

A creature of magnificent beauty and grace. People say her brown hair is the silkiest, her eyes are the brightest and her smile might kill you.

Or so Kaito Shion was told to believe. Truly, the girl living next to him might be a perfect witch, she is said to live all alone with nothing known about her relatives, beside her being a pretty seventeen year old girl she barely leaves the house.

Intriguing, right? So Kaito believed. Even though he saw her only once at a funeral of some old lady, Kaito fell in love with her from first sight. Meiko, this was her name as he learned later on from some friend, was quite anti-social, so it was even harder to approach her.

Still, Meiko was the prettiest witch he had ever met in his whole life.

"Say, Kaito, do you have basketball practice today?" some girl asked me while playing with her golden hair. I just smiled "Yeah, sorry I'm busy..-" "-..maybe another day then. Would you go on a date with me?" "Ah, sorry, I already have someone I like..."

Guess what, she ran off crying. Why does it always happen to me? A girl asks me out on a date or confesses and I have nothing else what to do but turn her down, since I already like someone. And that someone is called a witch.

"One, two, three...four!" a wild scream resounded through the empty school corridor as I, with just the edge of my eye, noticed my little sister, Miku, running towards me. Rather she was nearly flying. "Big brother, why are you ignoring meeee?!" She shouted out when I simply walked past her. Annoying and overly attached that's what my little sister-Miku was. After our parents divorced, she chose our mom's surname, while I was left the only Shion in the house. "Probably because you're annoying.." "Eh?! I'm just looking out for my big brother! I'm protecting you!" "From whom?" "All the girls that try to approach you, duh! I'm the only one for you!" is that a big brother complex? Anyhow, the only one I love is the Witch-Meiko "Fat know there's someone I love already." she nodded seriously "Yeah, I do. And I can't understand how someone like you could fall in love with something like that-.."

I glared at her without even thinking "Shut up.. You have no right to talk about her that way. The whole witch think is an old wives tale anyway."

"B-but big bro! She's not the right one for you! I am!" I sighed "When will you grow up already, Miku? She's the only one for me".

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. AW YISS

Author's note~

Yes I'm alive.  
Life and exams got in the way, so sorry about waiting almost 1,5 years if anyone's still waiting.

_**NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW**_

~Tohka-Shiro


	3. Chapter 2

The witch: chapter 2

Was she really a witch or is it all an old wives tale?

That's the question that everyone is asking.

I can't help but laugh at them whenever I pass anyone on the street and they just try to stay away from me in the longest distance possible.

It's like they admired me and were terrified of me at the same time.  
I slowly put the book that I was reading back to the shelf. Stretching my now cold arms I held in a yawn.

Truly, pretending to be an innocent 17 year old is hard. _Said the witch._

* * *

-Meiko-sama. - A calm neutral voice reached my ears. I looked up to see a tall man wearing a black coat, who was standing in my corridor. He didn't pass the step to my room. He simply couldn't. That means my barrier spell was working.

-How can I help you?- I asked. He must've got in through the backdoor. He was no threat, well, not to me at least. More than that, I was a much bigger threat to him.- Truly, entering a girl's house without even knocking is highly suspicious.

I retained a laugh as his whole physique stiffened.

-We need your help once more—

-My help?- I couldn't help but sound amused, _the last time they asked me for help, I ended up doing the whole job._

-Indeed. The demon wolves… They're out of control—

-They're not out of control. _You're_ the one who let them run rampant.

-I hate to admit it, but that's true… At current rate they'll reach the city in about two days. The people… We don't have enough men to protect them; we need your help, Scarlet Witch.

A name I finally got used to hearing. One of the many nicknames I've gotten as the years went by.

-Do you want me to set up a barrier or to destroy them completely? The price differs depending on your choice,- I answered calmly.

-W-we need you to destroy them.

-Consider it done,- I replied while playing with my red hair.- The question is, what will_ I get_ in return?

-We will pay you a considerable amount of money—

-Hahahah!- I couldn't hold it in anymore.- Old man, _you come into my house asking for help against a thousand demon wolves_ and to destroy every single of them; _and the only thing you offer me is money?_

I couldn't show him that I intended to fight the wolves even without the payment. I can't afford to show anyone that I have a good side._ I can't afford to be burned once more._

Besides, I had a more important thing to ask for.

-Tell me, how much are you willing to sacrifice for it? Are you willing to let me go to school for it? The money goes without saying, I need to live somehow.

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. I left him speechless.

-But Meiko-sama…! It is not safe for you to attend school—

-_Oh, but it's safe to fight a thousand demons on my own? Your logic makes no sense, General Ayaba._

I could almost see gears turning in that head of his.

-Alright. - He seemed to have given in.- You'll have the permission to attend school—

-Now! - My shout must've startled him as he took a shaky step back. - I've waited_ long enough_ for this, General.

-Alright. Alright! I'll order them to fill in the report today…

I smiled at his stressed face.

-Thank you, General. I believe we have ourselves a deal.

Hasn't he ever heard the saying- _Never make a deal with the Scarlet Witch?_

-I-if it's possible for me to ask…- he lowered his head slightly.

-Yes, go ahead.- What does he want to know _from me?_

-Meiko-sama, is there any particular reason you want to go to school this badly?

I have to lie. I have to hide my true intentions. _I have to lie._ But why is it that I can't bring myself to do so?

I took a breath in.

-I want to try and live my life a little bit more normal… Besides, there is a person I have to meet,- I smiled at the confused General.- It's getting late, huh? You should be on your way home if you want to be there by sunrise.

-Y-yes, of course, Meiko-sama. I apologize for intruding. Have a good evening.

-Sure. Goodbye.

I watched his coated shadow disappear. I didn't relax until I felt his presence at my home also disappear.

I sighed almost unconsciously. This stupid mix of masks is truly tiring. I don't think I know who is the real me anymore.

* * *

I laid down on my bed and lazily took out the photograph that was framed and put on the table next to my bed. The air was heavy, due to the tightly shut curtains and closed windows. Only a ceiling fan continued to spin, keeping me company. In this huge house I was all alone.

But no bother.

I carefully blew away the dust that had covered the photograph.

_We will meet soon._

In it was portrayed a young girl with short red hair and a blue haired boy. They were holding hands.

We will meet soon.

A smiled as I put it back in its frame.

_I am sure of it._

To be continued~


End file.
